


The Fall of a Dancer

by Spectre_Cainus



Series: DR Ninjago AU [2]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Gen, I'm here to kill everyone you love, MM!Lou, also once again headcanon last names and other stuff, starting with Lloyd, there are. corpses, two corpses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:17:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectre_Cainus/pseuds/Spectre_Cainus
Summary: Lou Brookstone is a sweet old man who just enjoys dancing and music. Sure, he might have some bad blood with his son, Cole, but he's not capable of doing anything bad, is he?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lou's my favourite character. So now it's time to mangle him into someone who doesn't even resemble the original version of himself.
> 
> This was written quite a while ago and posted on my tumblr. I'm posting this here because now I can 'properly' organise my fics. Also thought I should mention that this is 1800+ words long. That's longer than the actual fic at the time of posting this. Yikes.
> 
> I chose to kill Lloyd because the random name picker said so.

"Monokuma…" Kai's voice resounded through the room, like a knife through butter. "You're actually Lloyd Garmadon, aren't you?"

The monochrome robot sat down on its 'chair', scratching its chin as if considering the swordman's answer. "Well, I said that if you got the answer wrong, I'd kill the person you fingered. So—" It clapped its paws together. "—in your own words, you've got it wrong!"

Lloyd's eyes widen in surprise. "Wait, you thought I was the Mastermind?" He looked around frantically. "This has got to be a joke. A prank! Haha! You guys sure got me… right?"

Monokuma waved its paw, unleashing a gigantic metal claw on the shocked Luckster. The trapped boy screamed as he was dragged towards the execution venue, the remaining players watching on helplessly. "Please! Don't do this!" Tears started streaming down his face as the claw tied him to the back of a chair.

* * *

 

COMMENCING EXECUTION: ACIDS, BASES, LUCK

The chair was lifted into the air, leaving Lloyd suspended over the floor of the room. Valves from the sides of the room started releasing streams of clear liquid, showing no signs of stopping until it abruptly came to a stop after half the room was filled.

One of the Luckster's sneakers came loose from his intensive struggling, falling into the vicious liquid below. It slowly dissolved, prompting another scream from its previous owner.

Suddenly, Monokuma appeared from a panel in the ceiling. It slowly crawled down the rope, until it was slightly above Lloyd. With a signature laugh, it drew its claws and cut the rope, plunging the Ultimate Luckster downwards into the acid.

The footage cut to a Monokuma in a labcoat, writing a chemical equation for a reaction between a base and an acid.

ULTIMATE LUCKSTER LLOYD GARMADON EXECUTION: EXECUTED

* * *

 

The laughter of the bear quickly snapped everyone out of their trances. "Boy, he was lucky alright! I spun a wheel to see whose execution he'd get, and he got the Chemistry bitch's one. Great!"

"Hey! I'm not a bitch!" Tox retorted.

"Shaddup! Anyways," it snickered. "It's time to reveal my true form! Are you bastards ready!"

No reply.

"Well I don't care! Behold, the true Mastermind…"

The smokescreen cleared, revealing a familiar old man in a suit. His hair was in disarray, a Monokuma pin pinned to his suit. Instead of the usual red bowtie, he wore a black and white bandana. A crown sealed the deal, perched atop his head.

Lou Brookstone, former Ultimate Dancer.

Cole was the first to react. "Dad? You did all of this? But… why?"

The Mastermind smiled, before stepping down from his platform. "It's simple, Cole… I was bored."

"Bored? Lou…" Doctor Julien narrowed his eyes, voice cracking. "I trusted you. We trusted you! How the fuck can you say you made us kill each other just to entertain yourself? This is insane!"

"Father," Zane whispered. "Mind your language."

Lou merely shrugged. "Oh dear Cobalt, how could you possibly forget?" He pointed towards the screens surrounding the courtroom. "All of this technology, all of these executions, this entire game, was made possible by you. You wanna blame someone? Direct it at the right person, you imbecile."

Julien flinched. "How do you know my name?"

"Your name is Cobalt? That's pretty…" Jay quickly trailed off as he remembered the gravity of the current situation.

The live stream of their trial was replaced by security camera footage of a warehouse. In the video, Lou and the Doctor were watching the latter put finishing touches on a Monokuma robot.

"And this," the Doctor exclaimed. "Is the finished product. It's exactly as you wanted it: retractable claws, modifiable AI, a bomb, and full to the brim of stuffing. Remind me why you need such a large order of these robots again?"

Past-Lou gave the Doctor a bright smile. "I'll be completely honest with you, my dear Cobalt. Dancing hasn't been paying my bills well as of late. So, I decided to try and branch off into other businesses, and you were the first person who came to mind!"

"I'm flattered." The Doctor closed his toolbox, before handing a manual and box of chips over to the former-former Ultimate Dancer. "The manual has basic coding instructions for the robots. Feel free to send me your codes if you need checking," the Doctor explained as he headed out of the camera's sight. "See you around!"

The footage cut off, returning to the live stream of the Mutual Killings.

"I… don't remember any of that, Lou. That footage's been doctored, don't believe him!" Julien kneeled on the floor, desperately trying to hold back the tears that were forming. His glasses had slid off, and were now crushed under his weight.

With a snap of Lou's fingers, the Monokuma robot sprang to life. "Hi dad! Or sad. Sdad. Long time to see, eh? Good to know that you're experiencing the feeling of despair all over again when you found out my true purpose!"

Cole snapped out of his trance. "Wait, 'again'? Isn't this the first time we've known you?"

Lou tsked, grabbing the television remote for the second time and changing the screens' output. This time, all the screens showed different clips of the players, each with different timestamps and locations.

The first screen showed Cole and Kai in the locker rooms of the Academy. The date implied that it was five months after their batch entered the school, and the time showed that it was after the usual sport teams' meetings. The two were talking about something, which eventually led to Cole laughing loudly as Kai folded his clothes.

The second screen showed Nya and Jay on what seemed to be a date. Jay was holding up a plate of pasta enthusiasticly, as Nya merely shook her head at what he had just said. The date was seven months after their school life started.

The third cut to Zane and Lloyd in the school's on-campus shooting range. Lloyd was struggling to lift the rifle, as Zane shot down the targets like flies. The events happened three months into their school life.

The final screen showcased the true orientation the Academy had held for the students. Everyone who was in the courtroom was present in the video, including Wu, Misako and Garmadon. There were drinks, appetisers, banners and even balloons to welcome the new batch.

With a snap of his fingers, the clips disappeared, returning to the live stream. Lou smiled as he surveyed the room, silently revelling in the despair present on everyone's faces. He eventually fixed his gaze on Cole, though. Something about the look on the (former?) Ultimate Weightlifter’s face seemed… off? He was staring right at the Mastermind, royal blue orbs sending shivers down the former dancer’s spine. What was his son doing? He should not be able to make someone as great as him tremble in his shoes… what the hell was going on?

“Father.” Lou flinched. Cole had never, once in his entire life, addressed him as ‘Father’. It was ‘Dad’, or ‘Lou’. Never, ever ‘Father’.

“My wonderful child, how may I help you? Perhaps you would like me to–” Lou was brutally cut off as Cole promptly socked him in the face.

Cole was quickly restrained by Zane and Kai, although that did not stop him from trying to kick the groaning dancer on the floor. “How could you? You killed someone! You killed an innocent young man who had absolutely nothing to do with you! And you killed me! Your only son!” Cole stopped to spit at the Mastermind, hitting Lou right in the face. “Not only did you hurt your own family, but you encouraged the killings! You’re an assshole! A motherfucking demon!”

A silence fell over the room, as Cole’s outburst sank in for the other ‘students’. Had Lou, the sweet old man who was, at that time, mourning over his dead son, really capable of planning such elaborate schemes? Was the Lou they supposedly knew prior to the games, the one whose smile would have brightened up anyone’s day when it appeared on the front page of the newspapers, really the man that was currently crouched over on the floor and laughing as if he was without a single care in the world?

“Excellent job, Cole! I knew that Garmadon would have been too nice to you,” Lou’s laughter only escalated in volume as he forced himself to stand upright. His nose was dripping a familiar pink liquid, staining the white portion of his bandana the same shade of neon pink. “I knew he would pass the keys of the surveillance room over to the first person who was ‘executed’, in order to keep an eye on his son… and boss. Poor idiot never saw his death coming! I’m extremely proud of you, Cole, for being able to remember all of those despairingly fatal details!"

A loud ‘thud’ resounded throughout the room as a body dropped from the ceiling into the middle of the courtroom floor. Although a large majority of the body was badly burnt and covered in scar tissue, the face was still recognisable by a few. Not too long after the impact, a second corpse wearing an outfit similar to Lou’s current one was dropped as well, in the exact same condition as the first corpse.

Wu Garmadon, headmaster of Wu’s Academy, and ‘Lord’ Garmadon, his brother. Their remains were now laid before the former Academy’s students.

“Dude, that’s messed up.”

“What the hell happened to them?”

“I think I’m going to throw up…”

“This joke has gone on for too long. Lou, cut it out… please?”

“…” Kai stood frozen to the courtroom floor. The old man who was supposed to keep them safe during this time of crisis had been, by his own assumptions, boiled alive as a former student watched. Did Garmadon, the elder brother, watch on with glee as well?

Zane was the first to regain his composure. “Alright, Lou Brookstone. We know you’re not showing us these bodies just for the shock factor. Why don’t you tell us what’s really going on?"

"My, my, Zaneth. I wasn't aware that your father's patience failed to rub off you… but I guess I did keep you all waiting for too long." The Mastermind threw his cane aside, before vaulting over the stand in front of him just to stand in the middle of the room.

"Here's my offer: you can continue to live here, safe from any harm that might occur to you outside if the Academy. However, in exchange, I will execute one of you. If you refuse the offer, I will kill myself, and you will all be forced out of the school's grounds, left to fend for yourselves in the cold, unforgiving, post-apocalyptic world." Lou paused for a while, pressing a button on the Monokuma pin he had to reveal a set of buttons on each podium. "If all of you press the Black button, representing Despair, I will be punished. If even one person presses the White button, representing Hope, I'll kill the selected participant."

Lou spun around the room, before pointing his finger towards the person he was standing in front of. "How about… Kai Smith?"


End file.
